Apocalipse
by Plushies
Summary: Pecados e Virtudes, Demônios e Anjos , Bem e Mau ... quem sobreviverá sob as mãos de Deus
1. Chapter 1

**[Apocalipse]**

**1- O começo do Fim**

A luz pouco entrava por aquela janela, naquele quarto. Era um dos mais escuros da mansão. Não era grande, tinha uma cômoda aqui, um armário ali. Naquele quarto de medo, angústia e raiva destacava-se agora a penteadeira –na qual o espelho estava estilhaçado em milhões de pedaços e a cama, que transbordava de sangue.  
Sob a pouca luz que restava naquele quarto, despia-se de sangue uma garota morena. Segurava na mão direita um médio pedaço do espelho. Ela apertava com força o objeto contra sua própria mão e raspava aos prantos na parte de trás da coxa direita a fim de arrancar um símbolo. O símbolo de Satã.  
-Eu não quero, não mais. Por que? Eu não quis nascer assim – chorava enquanto ia enchendo sua alma de ira.

Aquela cena crescera de tal maneira, que a menina havia tirado um pedaço da própria coxa e com muita raiva destruía tudo o que tinha naquele quarto. Um verdadeiro caos.  
Em um momento repentino a porta se abriu e uma outra garota, aparentemente mais velha, correu até a menina.  
-Pare!-Ela gritava alto enquanto pegava a menina de um jeito que esta não escapasse. -Pare Ira, pare!

-Não me chame por esse nome repugnante! Eu nasci como Carmelin, não Ira.  
-Você luta contra isso, mas olhe...Destrói tudo sem pensar...  
-Eu sei, para! Mas...- Cabisbaixa – mas eu quero mudar...- dizia em voz chorosa.  
-Ira, não podemos mudar o que somos. Mas sabe, um ótimo começo para você é ficando calma. – Tentava acalmar a amiga enquanto ia envolvendo mais a nova, tocando em seu rosto e lambendo-o.  
- O...O que você esta fazendo? - Perguntava assustada.  
-Eu? – em um tom suave - estou limpando seu rosto cheio de sangue.  
-Não precisa ser assim...-tentando desaproximar o rosto.

-Somos amigas...Não há nenhum mal nisso, não é?  
-Mas...  
-Mas o que? Só quero te conhecer melhor – passando de lambidas para beijinhos.

-Eu não quero isso...Por favor, pare!  
-Oh não! Prometo não fazer de novo, deixa!- começando a alisar a barriga de Ira.  
-Não prometa o que não pode cumprir, Luxúria! – Aparecendo na porta uma terceira protagonista.  
-Vaidade! –Pulando de susto.  
-Vamos! – indo a direção as duas – Deixe a menina em paz – separando as duas.  
-Ei!- Responde Luxúria brava.

-Quero conversar sério com a Ira. Por favor, saia.  
-Sim, sim – já de saída à pecadora.  
-Rosset...-em um tom baixo a menina.  
-Ira, não me chame assim, não sou mais Rosset.  
-E eu não sou Ir - foi cortada.  
-Acalme-se e tente entender. Não somos pessoas normais e mesmo que tentássemos, não temos mais um lugar no céu.  
-A minha marca... – passava a mão por ela.  
-Sim, ela esta voltando. Não importa quantas vezes tente tirar ela vai voltar. Tente entender – procurava agora Vaidade achar meios de fazê-la entender – Nascemos dos pecados mundanos, sob a marca de nossos demônios.  
-Satã – passava a mão sobre a marca que voltava vagarosamente na perna direita.  
-Não fique triste, eu vou junto com você no dia do Juízo Final – tentava um sorriso.  
-Vaidade...- abraçava a amiga, chorando – Você vai ver, eu vou descobrir um jeito de mudar quem somos.  
-Eu, espero – abraçava carinhosamente.

"**Descobrir um jeito de mudar quem somos... eu espero que você consiga...  
'Sou assim' ou 'Estou assim' são coisas diferente não são?  
Assim como somos diferentes do ser humano.  
O direito de sermos do BEM ou do MAU não nos foi dado.  
Se é que existe o BEM e o MAU.  
Nós, Pecados...  
Nascidos dos atos humanos,  
Formas humanas dos demônios,  
Não teremos um lugar ao lado Dele.  
Nosso destino já foi escrito.  
Então...  
No dia que Ele for nos julgar...  
No dia do Juízo Final...  
Vamos pelo menos agradecê-lo com tudo que temos,  
Por que enfim,**

**Seremos seres livres."  
**

Depois do ocorrido no quarto, a mansão das sete garotas estava em paz novamente. O quarto havia sido limpo e trancado. A chave foi jogada em um poço. Era sempre assim, sempre que havia angústia em um quarto, eles o trancavam. E nessa mansão, já era o 9º quarto fechado.  
Não era um problema se acabavam os quarto, elas mudavam-se de novo. Afinal, elas tinham todas as casas do mundo para morar. Essa era a tristeza de serem as únicas pessoas no mundo. Mas isso é história para outra hora.  
Havia um imenso jardim na frente da casa. Com os mais variados tipos de fores. E naquele dia, elas estavam exalando um ótimo perfume. No jardim também haviam três pergolatos cobertos por lindas parreiras. E era em um deles, que se encontravam duas meninas.

Ira e Indolência estavam conversando sobre a vida. Algumas vezes, Indolência caia no sono, mas logo a outra a acordava brava. As duas eram as que mais queriam sair daquela vida...  
-Mas não podemos – falava Indolência – até por que já foram escolhidos os Anjos. Nossa missão daqui a diante é esperar pelo Juízo. Elas me falaram que você quer mudar. Que sonho de criança. – ria.  
-Mas você também quer. Por isso não ria.  
-Sim, mas ta bom do jeito que esta, não é? E outra, será que seria melhor para nós, sermos Anjos?  
-Não sei, mas eu vou descobrir. –levantou-se – Não sei por que continuo dando idéias a você. – foi embora.  
Naquele dia, Ira chegou a pensar que não havia ninguém para ouvi-la naquela casa. Ela arrumou uma das poucas malas e fugiu de casa. Não havia mais ninguém com quem ela pudesse conversar. E então saiu naquela manhã perambulando pela estrada aonde se localizava aquela mansão.  
Chegou na cidade um pouco depois. Estava deserta, claro. Era ali que a humanidade havia chegado, ao nada. E feito nascer e crescer todos os demônios.  
Ela sentou-se à beira de uma calçada e sentiu um vulto passar por ela. Um garoto alto, moreno, de olhos claro como sua pele. Ele agachou-se e estendeu a mão pra ela graciosamente.  
-Precisa, de companhia!?

[Fim]


	2. Chapter 2

**[Apocalipse]**

**2- Adão e Eva**

"**Aquele menino...  
De cabelos negros como as trevas...  
Porém lisos como o tecido dos céus...  
De olhos claros como a luz...  
Porém tão espertos como os demônios...  
De pele suave como uma pena...  
Porém de corpo forte como uma ferida...  
Olhou gentilmente para mim,  
Estendeu sua mão em minha direção,  
E ofereceu conforto**."

Parecia que não havia mais tempo naquela rua da cidade. A menina o fez parar de tão maravilhada que ficou ao vê-lo. Já ele, não parecia estar tão surpreso assim, mas estava feliz em vê-la.  
-Me desculpe, posso me sentar ao seu lado? –perguntou ele sem hesitar.  
-Cla...claro! – aceitou ela, meio envergonhada, se ajeitando ao lado dele.  
-Esta sozinha, não? – sorriu  
-Sim...  
-Quer me fazer companhia? Também estou...- riu ele - Não me apresentei...Sou Arien.  
-Arien...- repetiu ela baixinho, ainda maravilhada.  
-E o seu?  
-Sou Ir...Carmelin.  
- Que lindo, combina com você sabia?  
Os olhos da menina se excitaram e encheram de lágrimas. Fazia tempo que a menina havia sequer visto um ser masculino. Depois que todas as guerras humanas passaram, só restaram os pecados mundanos, que eram mulheres. Seres femininos.  
A menina mais que nada, queria tocar no rosto dele, voltar a lembrança de um mundo onde havia Adão e Eva compartilhando a mesma alegria.  
- De...Desculpe-me Arien. Estou meio atordoada. – abaixou a cabeça chorando.  
-Ah sim!Deve ter viajado de muito longe pra cá. Ainda mais nesse mundo vazio que restou.  
-Não...- ela agüentava todo o peso da caminhada, pecados não são frágeis a simples coisas humanas –...Eu estou ainda tentando acordar de um sonho.  
- Um sonho?  
-Sim...Fazia tempo que eu não via um garoto ou homem.  
-Sério? – se surpreendeu o garoto. – Eu também estou surpreso...Pensava que os humanos eram uma raça extinta. – Com muita alegria ele agarrou-a e abraçou-a calorosamente,  
Ela quis aceitar, chegou a compartilhas a mesma alegria. Mas rejeitou logo após, se desaproximando com um sorriso morto.  
-O que foi? Não lhe agradou o abraço?  
- Agradou mais do que mil coisas vividas...Mas receio que não sou humana. Desculpe-me. – Ela correu o risco...Nenhum humano acreditaria nisso que ela falara.  
- Não? – reagiu ele assustado.  
- Sou um pecado. Meu verdadeiro ser é Ira.  
- Entendo, então todos eles morreram mesmo. Ira...Pecados conseguem serem tão belos como você? É por isso que te chamam de pecado?  
- O que? Ficou com medo agora? – aumentando o tom de voz – Me desculpe se não sou um ser confiáve-Naquele momento ela bateu com sua mão em um hidrante. – Ai...  
O menino foi até ela e segurou sua mão que estava sangrando. Mas não era um sangue vermelho...Era um sangue parecido com água. Era assim que os demônios sangravam. O menino apertava a mão da menina, querendo que aquilo parasse e tentava transmitir calma a ela.  
Como em um instante, os dois estavam muito próximos. Seus rostos quase que compartilhavam o mesmo espaço. Ela não estava irritada e olhava com ternura para ele. Por aquele momento, ela fechou os olhos e esperou o beijo. Mas ele censurou-a. Ainda com os lábios perto do dela, ainda segurando sua mão. Ele negou.  
-Não...Você não entendeu. Eu também não sou humano. – desaproximando dela.  
-Não é humano? – ela podia ter perdido as esperanças, mas ficou ainda mais feliz e retornou - Um anjo! – falou enchendo sua alma de esperanças.  
-Desculpe desapontá-la, não poderá se apoderar do meu sangue*. Não sou um anjo. – disse ele sério agora, enquanto destruía as esperanças dela. Que começava a ficar assustada.  
-Não é humano? Não é um anjo? Impossível! Não pode ser um demônio, eu e todas minhas seis irmãs vivemos juntas... É uma aparição? Uma alma perdida? É Ele?  
- Acalme-se – tentava ele acalmar ela, trazendo a voz suave de volta. – Sou o que os anjos chamam de Sacrifício e o que vocês demônios chamam de Suicídio. Não sou digno de pisar no Reino dos Céus, mas também não posso ficar no Inferno. Minha missão é ficar (na Terra) e cuidar de anjos e demônios. Sou o único que posso fazer isso.  
Ela ainda estava abalada pelas palavras dele.  
-Olhe para sua mão machucada.  
Ela olhou e se assustou, não havia mais ferida alguma ali.  
-Como...?  
-Como eu disse, posso curar vocês. Mas isso me custa um ano de vida.  
- E quantos anos ainda lhe restam?  
-Ah! Muitos, não se preocupe – ele sorriu cativantemente.  
-Quantos anos têm?  
- Um – falou um pouco se achando.  
- COMO É QUE É? – Assustada.  
- Ah...Eu já curei muita "gente" nessa vida. Queria o que?  
- Mas você disse que ainda lhe restavam muitos anos de vida. Por acaso você tem um ano de vida lhe restando?  
-Não, é meio complicado de se explicar. É assim. No começo você vai diminuindo seu tempo de vida. Por exemplo, uma pessoa é destinada a morrer com 80 anos de vida e ela tem 20, logo vai diminuindo até chegar aos vinte anos. Mas quando se acabam esses 40 anos de vida, em vez de eu morrer, eu começo a gastar o tanto de ano que eu tenho. De 20 eu passo a ter 19 e assim regressivamente.  
-Então quer dizer que você só pode curar mais uma vez?  
-Mais ou menos. Eu não "morro" se eu curar mais de uma vez agora. É assim, eu curo daí eu morro. Vou aleatoriamente para o céu ou para o inferno. Dependendo da vontade do chefe do lugar eu volto. Mas daí eu começo a contar minha vida do negativo. Tipo: -1, -2 e assim vai.  
Era como ele fosse eterno.  
-Meio irônico pelo nome que levo não? Pra sacrifício até que vai, mas pra suicídio? Eu continuo vivo – riu.  
-Não, faz todo sentido. – pensando seriamente – Ao mesmo tempo em que você é a pessoa que todos dizem ser, você continua sendo outra pessoa. – abaixando a cabeça – e é isso que eu estou procurando. Quero ser uma pessoa diferente.  
- Como assim.  
- Eu não quero ser mais um demônio. Eu sei que posso conseguir um lugar no céu.

**[Fim]**

Notas:  
* Demônios muitas vezes matam anjos para se apoderar do sangue dos mesmos para ficarem cada vez mais forte. Inventado para história.  
** Quero pedir mil desculpas pela explicação de como ele perde a vida curando os outros. De qualquer forma, foi a melhor maneira de explica, o outro jeito seria desenhando.****


End file.
